As the nightmares never truly end
by Kimashi Lejhidz
Summary: After WWII the country was split,Germany's to go through an emotional shock to be able to accept the fate laid before,may or not be historically accurate,I didn't want to be bound,no smut but lots of figures of speech and "dubious" words(if you get it,you'll understand).Rated M because I sought strong feelings and to be safe.
1. Prelude

_Notes: I'm revising this to correct anything that was written wrong. English isn't my 1st language so I ask forgiveness if I misplaced something. It's the 1st work I've written, not used to write but do hope you find it nice._

 _I was inspired to write this after reading Sailorgreywolf' Stockholm Syndrome Trilogy (go take a look, it's awesome, be aware of the rating!). No, they are not linked, but I felt the urge to write about a strong storm of feelings going inside Germany. I use the 5 phases of acceptance of bad news on it (5 stages of loss and grief, the Kübler-Ross model). I didn't attach to any historical information, just wanted to talk about grief. I sought strong emotions and try to play with words so this can be the most innocent text you've ever read or M-rated stuff, so, as I like to play safe rather to be sorry, it's M-rated. It does have lots of curses, swearing and alike, blood and violence.  
_

 _Also, as you can see, I use - and " to talks and thoughts, respectively. This is to let my writing less messy, hope it helps. I also put some google translated words inside, small thing to not get wrong. Here nations only let those who are intimate to them call their human names, keep that in mind. Last thing: even if its URSS time, I still call it Russia because I can and like the name better and Ivan is Ivan. I think it's not needed to say this but I don't own Hetalia nor its characters, this is purely the work of of a mind in need to take a rest._

 **Chapter 1 – Prelude**

"It's- it's all my fault...". He thought. "I... I let it happen-".

And his knees touched the earth while the rain lightly caress his face – the perfect contrast to his tumultuous feelings.

He, who always seemed so composed, who valued strength and order, was hidden between the trees of a park.

This way no one would hear... Nor see...

The shame, tears and regret covering the nation's face and, even as broken as he was, he had to held on, for his people, for himself and – he thought as a new wave of despair washed him – his brother.

When he first found out that the allied plan, as a punishment and a kind of a payback, was to split the country in two letting him and his brother away from each other, he got mad. Mad as pure anger overcame his soul, not even fighting the WW II made him feel like that, not even once.

His pulse was strong and fast as adrenaline ran through his body, this mirrored his eyes that looked like a blood lust rush that was to be released. The eyes showed such pure rage that the American who had spoken the absurd nonsense (about the split), was asking himself if the pair of chains restraining the German's body would hold.

He had to do something. He wouldn't let his precious, beloved and noisy brother fall in the hands of that 'fucking communist bastard'. Thinking, his self control was shattered to pieces, he got up and yelled:

\- _NEIN_! I won't agree with that!

The veins on his neck visible to any who paid attention to the outburst.

The American made an annoyed face "how does he dares to interrupt the hero and yell?", but before he could say anything a calm voice – as cold as ice – said:

\- If you engaged war without measuring the weight of a complete defeat, you should go back and use diapers. And also...

Now his voice seemed lower, focused on the German and hell, it could pierce:

\- ... You should be more careful while choosing who to betray.

Said that the Russian raised his voice tone so everyone could clearly hear him:

\- Germany WILL be split and I'll take – _good_ – care of my side, making sure that there won't be anymore Nazis on history.

As he finished, a cold and scary smirk crossed his face.

Germany found himself petrified with the thought: "Russia is openly reveling a torture plan and God-knows-what-more!", but the only reaction from the allied force was a cough from England, flipping pages from France (who seemed to like the idea – even if it came from the Russian) and a burning glare from America directed to Russia (who certainly felt it but couldn't care less).

The anger faded to a deep and chilling despair. Prussia put his hands on his brother's shoulder, feeling his muscles tremble and contract with the light touch.

\- If Germany is going to get broken in the middle...

"There was no other word if not broken to describe what this shit is" he thought.

\- ... Wouldn't it be better if East was made Russian territory?

Germany eyes went wide, surely no one was INSANE enough to WANT to be controlled by that... that... "Oh God", his brother was sacrificing himself for him.

\- I cannot allow that _bruder_.

His face was white, his resolution was weak but he knew he couldn't let it happen.

\- I made this war, it was my fault that you all had to fall...

He said that first looking to his allies and after to his former enemies – or maybe still enemies.

\- ... As it is, nothing is more right than making me go through this.

There was an unnerving whisper outbreak from the allied side.

Italy had been crying all the time in soft sobs, too scared to face anyone – even Germany, for the final betrayal was his, and he didn't know if the German still called him friend; but when he heard that, it was as if a ghost had played with his insides – he put his hand on the mouth, trying to hold on. Even if he was always called the scared cat he knew that Russia was bad news, totally bad news, even for Germany – who was strong, resolute and... His thoughts were broken when he hear Japan whisper to him:

\- Italy _-kun_?

The Italian then weakly waved his hand, turning his looks to the brothers.

\- West, I'm a fallen nation! I don't have anything, ANYTHING to lose, except you. You are the light to our people, I'm just...

Correcting himself so his brother wouldn't get too much concerned:

\- ... As awesome as I AM, I'm not what they need to get over this bull-crap and rebuild.

He patted his brothers head, what made the blonde look at him, his mind full off old memories between the thoughts of "he must be right... He always were...".

As the whispers stopped one could see, no, not see but feel, the evil smile – or maybe grin – on the Russian's face, delighting on the brother's agony.

"This will be so much fun~" he tilted his head softly to the side "Now I just need to show everyone that they need to – become one – with Russia".

As the thought crossed his mind, as the scene played before his eyes, as the weak were squirming under his gaze, he KNEW no one would go against him and he would make the Germans pay, oh that he would.

France started to watch the allied bench with worry – he knew that if it wasn't for the Soviet help he was dammed to probably disappear, and the idea of the idiotic brothers broken was tempting, but he had chills on his spine.

\- _Oui oui_ , now that the touchy-feeling-brotherly moment is over, what about you telling them what will happen?

The French then turned to the American.

Broken from his not so heroic murder gaze against Russia, America read out loud – looking now at the brothers which seemed to have, somehow, remade the facade of control.

\- To atone for your sins – thousands of murders, torture...

He stopped to read, what made England rise an eyebrow and scoff:

\- Be over with it, you idiot.

Ignoring the Englishman and trowing all his papers away, he resumed:

\- ... You damn know the fuck you have done and you will be fucking split in the middle. As a hero I would take care of both of you, make a man out of you...

"Wow" Germany thought "I wanna kill this idiot. Now I know why England gets freaky all the time when he's around".

\- ... BUT as it is, it won't happen and, as Prussia made such an heroic stand...

You could hear jealousy mixed in his voice.

\- ... I'll let Russia take him.

\- NO, WHAT?

That broke Germany.

\- Are you fucking insane? _Narr_! Do you even...

But he was interrupted as a pipe was threw inches of his face, making a hole on the floor where it stabbed.

\- It's not nice to be all worked up like that Ludwig.

The bastard dared to use his human name! As he realized that his brother would be as good as dead if the Russian touched him, he tried to get up just to be meet by his brother's shaking hands.

- _Bruder_ remember, I'm awesome, nothing can crush me, nothing will make me break.

As it was said, the Russian watched the fear on the albino's eye and his weak controlled quiver and thought "It will be ~oh ~so ~much ~fun".

So it was set. West Germany would be under the USA wing (meaning western allied force), while East had the Soviet on his back.

Germany took a last look to his brothers as the allied came to them. Refusing to let go he then hugged as hard as he could his brother, leaving the slightly smaller German without air. They were tore apart by strong hands – their 'protectors'. All composure lost, no one saw Germany so broken as while he was screaming:

\- _BRUDER! BRUDER!_ GILBERT!

Trying to get near his brother. All in vain because the Russian was already leaving with him, but not without first whispering something that Germany heard by chance:

\- Let's go home, my little bunny, the fun time begins now~.

Shaking, Germany feel on all four. A pitiful view, even for his former enemies.

Meanwhile Japan, strangely as it seemed to him, hugged the Italian brothers, trying to soothe them.

It was over, for now, and he had just entered Hell.


	2. The sound of a broken heart

**Chapter 2 – The sound of a broken heart**

He was empty. Something inside him still didn't click right.

He walked the ruined streets of Berlin, passed some civilians and they either gestured respect lightly with their heads or looked away – ashamed of what have been done in the war.

None of that mattered, he had to walk, reach a certain point and look around. Yes, his destination the only clear thing inside his mind and he got there.

It was in pieces, the place was, he was feeling fine now, he wasn't as numb anymore as he saw it.

He could see his brother far away.

Somehow while wandering near what an America's officer told him to be the border – which he could not trespass, even tough he didn't know why (couldn't accept the reason why) – he saw his brother and now everyday he would go there.

It felt warm, safe, it made sense. Nothing else around him made sense! He was at war one moment and the next one nothing made sense! Not that the war made sense... or did it? He wasn't sure anymore, something was missing and he couldn't get a hold of what. Everyday someone went after him: running and trying to find the German who always woke up early and foiled anyone trying to follow him.

It felt so right, so comfy, until he looked again and saw it: Russia pulling his brother's arm – the broken one, he couldn't remember his brother being naive enough to get such injury, but he had and the Russian was pulling the sore member. Even from far he could tell that the man used inhuman strength to pull him. He couldn't see the albino's face, but his blood rose and he sprint...

… In vain, because America threw him on the floor. The German's nose made a crack and there was blood.

\- _Scheiße_! Get away from me you bastard! I don't know what YOU or HIM...

He pointed to Russia, who saw the mess and enjoyed the play, even more because Prussia didn't seem be aware of that situation.

\- ... Are doing HERE, but I'm not letting he touch not even one more strand of hair of my _bruder_!.

America got up, massaging his brow:

\- Ludwig...

The use of that name made the German's closed hand try and fly across the American's face, in vain, because somehow he knew he was weak and his "enemy" hold hard the fist.

Dragging Germany to some trees nearby – to not be seen by the hateful Russian and bring him any more joy – he pinned down Germany, holding hard and hurtful his hands.

America outbreak with rage, letting his "hero image" get broken.

\- I don't fucking care what the fuck, or better, why the fuck you are doing this...

The side of Germany's face was inches from his and by the looks, he didn't like it at all – if it was for the proximity of their bodies, for the feel of impotence that the situation he was in transmitted, or the pain of having his arms almost broken as they were forced to an almost impossible angle; but it was as the American wanted to, so he could get the message across the German's mind.

\- ... I couldn't care less, but you are fucking obeying MY orders now and I demand fucking obedience! We could have just crushed you all under our feet, but we were merciful enough to let it go...

It was printed on Germany's face: confusion.

\- What are you talking about?

Seeing like the idiot seemed to calm down, America released his arms, though he was still pinned, to avoid damage.

America sighed:

\- You know, there's a fucking limit to denial, or are you still, as Russia said in that meeting – that you seems to have forgotten – a kid using diapers?

Wow, that was hard and made the German so angry, that he tried to fight.

\- Look...

Said the American, brushing the guy's face on the tree, making the broken nose start to bleed again.

\- … I know it's traumatic for you, but if you dream to be reunited with your ' _bruder_ ' someday, you need to behave and do what we tell you to!

As if his mind was getting out a trance, the German calmed down, his composure returning with the shattered memories of the said day the American mentioned before.

\- We...

He wasn't let to finish the sentence, America put his arm around the German's shoulder and loudly – as always – said:

\- Now, now, if we have that all set, lets get to your home and give the policies and the international relationship some attention.

As they walked, rushed by the American's way of doing things, Germany thought " _Bruder_ , will I ever be able to see you again?" and a shadow fell on his face.


	3. As water falls unable to wash it away

**Chapter 3 – As water falls unable to wash it away**

Italy entered the room as noisy as always:

\- Germany, Germany! I got us pasta!

The German covered his face with a hand, it was six in the morning and the Italian wanted to eat pasta. Well, it is surprising that Italy woke up so early, no, "it's a nightmare" Germany thought, letting the hand drop from his face to his coffee cup, exposing big dark circles under his eyes.

"He didn't sleep again..." thought the Italian, "I need to help, I must be useful somehow..." and that was when an idea crossed his mind: "maybe I can relieve his stress!".

\- Neh neh, Ludwig...

But when the Italian said the name, touching the other' shoulder, he saw him jump and for a moment the always so composed face vanished.

\- I-Italy? That's... ah... No-nothing. No more touching for a while, all that 'international relationship' that I'm being made to go trough is taking its toll over me.

He sighed "I hope I didn't scare him or gave away what that really meant".

Italy tilted his head to the side:

\- But I was going to ask if you didn't want to go to Japan's house and have a picnic.

He was so worried and Germany could tell that. He haven't seen the Italian try so hard not even when they were at full war, he had to be polite and sound firm:

\- Italy...

He got up, hugged his friend, face as red as a tomato, and said, looking inside his eyes:

\- I've got lots of work to do but I think you should go there and play.

The Italian didn't seem convinced, but nodded his head and left.

Today he had to meet France, and every time he had to meet _that_ man thing would get tricky, in a not so nice way. He sighed out loud, letting his shoulders drop as a feeling of defeat was washing over him.

"I must, at least, take a bath... since my face looks so awful and I hope things get a little bit more smooth".

As he got to his destination and meet the fellow Nation – which had an unfocused look – he sit down and greeted. The French, head resting on arm, looked carefully at him with an indecipherable expression.

\- _Salut_ Ludwig, good morning.

Germany felt his tiredness come back at full force when he heard the way France directed word to him. Seeing as the guy who sit in front of him seemed oblivious he said:

\- You... do know what's happening right in the middle of Berlin, _oui_?

That made the German rise a brow. Usually France wasn't like that and it made him worry, something, a shadow, hidden in the most dark and closed corner of his brain was left out.

He got up so fast that France barely had time to see and started to run. He ran fast. Surely he was tired, all the "meetings" made him wish to skip work for the first time in his life but it didn't delay him.

Germany didn't know what to look for, but running he felt that long locked numb feeling overtake him, and a despair arose from his guts.

" _Gott verdammt_! Calm down! You don't even look like yourself! _Bruder_ 's holding it even with that idiot, _Scheiß_ of Russia on his back".

After the show he gave – which finished with a broken nose and a pain in the ass meeting -, he didn't see his brother anymore, so he had to be a strong and good Nation to be in the favor of his new "allies".

When he got to the frontier his knees gave away.

A wall was being built and his brother was beside the Russian, that had a hand, God-knows-where, behind the albino.

\- _Bruder! BRUDER_!

Germany yelled and got the attention that he wanted. But doing that, he got near enough to the border to Russia fire a warning shot.

Germany clenched his fists, got up and yelled:

\- This is MY land and MY people, you won't be able to get me away from them NOR from my brother!

And cursed all sort of kind names to the Russian.

Prussia had been watching the whole time with a smirk on his face, now he let go of Russia's hand and walked as near as possible to his brother.

\- _Hallo bruder_!

His smile was sinister... such as... such as Russia's and this made Germany shiver, taking a breath to control himself, the blond said:

\- _Bruder_! It's... It's so nice to see you well.

His eyes were watery, his expression became soft and a trembling hand tried to touch the albino, though it was pushed away by a pipe when Russia got near.

\- So~ you can also look cute? Gil didn't tell me that!

Russia smirked to Prussia which, in return, smirked even wider.

\- Now I can understand why they keep so close an eye on you, and it makes me want to...

He was hushed by Prussia's finger:

\- Shh~ he doesn't need to know, does he?

Russia nodded, resting his chin on Prussia's shoulder.

\- Right~ it wouldn't be fun otherwise.

As he watched Germany went blank.

All his bravado, hardly put up to stand all the shit going on simply fell. His mouth dropped open and he struggled to form words:

- _Bru...r_...wha...

But he wasn't let to finish, as the pipe was almost shoved inside the mouth.

\- Germany, it's not polite to let your mouth open like that, or do you wish for me to shove something inside, _da_?

And he tilted his head to the side, lavender eyes emanating a gruesome aura.

And again, before forming new words, this time with anger overtaking his sanity, England shoved him away.

\- By the Queen's name, what in the bloody hell is happening here?

Seeing the Englishman, Russia turned over and walked away, being followed by the Prussian – but not before he could eye his brother again. As they shared looks, Prussia's eye appeared to be overtaken with joy and sadism over his brother who was now in the floor.

Germany couldn't believe it.

\- Bloody hell Ludwig, what were you thinking?

England stared at him and pity made the ire go away. With a sigh he took the German by the arm and up:

\- Don't ever try something like that again...

That was the wrong phrase, he grabbed the Englishman by the collar and yelled:

\- HE'S MY BROTHER AND DID YOU SEE THAT? THE WAY HE LOOKED? HE'S BEEN BRAINWASHED AND YOU WON'T TRY TO DO ANYTHING?

Anger. Ire. Fury. Impotence...

That all was what the German felt at the moment, but the smaller blond just gave him an angry stare and got away saying:

\- You had a fucking meeting with the frog AND me...

With that Germany got slightly confused, but the next moment fixed that and listened.

\- ... But oh no, well, why the hell would you go to a meeting if you could just shake your ass to the Soviets?

Oh, that hit the mark.

\- And what would be the difference from you guys to them?

The German said with a voice so low that sounded like all his feelings, his soul, were taken away from the body.

After that the thick eyebrow blond was left without words, or maybe barely without because he was getting ready to confront that sentence when the German trailed his feet away. He walked without a course, the route being made by his feet' walk.

"It's- it's all my fault..."

He thought.

"I... I let it happen..."

And his knees touched the earth while the rain lightly caressed his face – the perfect contrast to his tumultuous feelings.

He, who always seemed so composed, who valued strength and order, was hidden between the trees of a park.

This way no one would hear... nor see...

… The shame, tears and regret covering the nation's face and, even as broke as he was, he had to held on, for his people, for himself and – he thought as a new wave of despair washed him – his brother.

In the afternoon the rain started to pour hard and strong.

He, somehow, got to cancel his 'meeting' - the word tasted sour inside his mouth. His self given task now was to hide. Hide away from anyone and everything, he HAD to, or he could break.

Wasn't him already broken? He asked himself and let the rain wash away the tears, the thunder mute away his groans and the earth absorb the hits of his angry fists.

He murmured:

\- I should just... end with it all, let Brother take it away... Why? WHY?

He felt new tears falling and covered his face with a mud stained hand.

Late in the night, when his heart stopped to tell him to just give up, when the only wet things were his clothes – and not his eyes – he went home.

There was a light on inside it. Strange, because even if he was dead tired he wouldn't forget to turn it off. When he got to the door and put the key, it was open.

Ok, this was something that he wouldn't for sure let happen, he looked at the lock and as he questioned himself about it, he than heard a light cough coming from the front of him.

\- I thought you wouldn't come home Ludwig.

If he had hope before, now it was all lost... he begged so much in the park, his face sullied with mud, that anything would be done to get out of that madness...

… God must be mocking him because, in the place of forgiveness, he sent England to his home. Not having another way to do it he weakly said:

\- What are you doing here?

The German walked inside, leaving the wet jacket, shoes and socks on the floor of the entrance – something he, himself, didn't believe he would do.

He must be denied by the Heavens because when he past the living room he was grabbed and squeezed by someone.

\- Oh, non non, ma chérie, we came here to do our unfinished business and you are not allowed to leave.

They say the Nazi brought Hell to earth, but who told that didn't meet the situation Germany was in right now.

Sure enough his people were getting better but this seemed like a trade with the Devil.

He disowned to fate, allowing himself to be carried to whenever those two wanted to do 'business', the only thought inside his mind being that this fate could not be avoided.


	4. Truth be told: feelings never really die

**Chapter 4 – Truth be told: the feelings never really die**

For around twenty five years he had watched the wall, hopping for a miracle...

The people were doing great, the only thing left to rebuilt was the families tore apart because of the wall. His relationship with the other Nations got better. After all the trauma, he finally accepted the fate laid before him: there was no other way. Italy began to show up regularly again and with Japan, the friendship of the three of them blossomed with all the colors of the world.

Today he had a meeting with America:

\- Let open your agenda for around two days!

He said. Germany found it strange but followed – everything was peaceful and he didn't want the dammed American to storm on his place. Frowning he thought:

"If all he wanted as a 'meeting', why ask two days? We could be done withing hours..."

And kept walking to the marked place.

As always he got there early, inspecting the place and finally sitting down and taking a beer.

It wasn't his style to drink before any luck of meeting but, if he had to stand the American for two whole days, he better be ready – or drunk...

And so the second option was the chosen one, it was past sixty seven minutes and thirty seconds from the arranged hour and America still didn't show up.

He looked to the wrist clock again, making noise as his fingers knocked the wooden table. He would give the imprudent idiot a lecture. Fixing his things and paying the bill he got up, kind of wobbled, and went home.

There, he dropped his bag on floor when he saw the same man he was waiting the whole time playing video games on his living room, eating chips (which were ALL over the place) and nonchalant asking him:

\- What took you so long?

Germany hold with all his might an outburst:

\- We were to meet two hours ago at a bar, what are you doing here America?

The American paused the game and tapped the other' shoulder:

\- Yeah, I know you were there, my spy saw you.

The German's mouth dropped.

\- Your WHAT?

All smiles he answered:

\- Now, there there, I thought you would like to drink a little before our meeting, you are always so grumpy at the beginning Ludwig.

Germany sighed for what seemed the thousand time that day. Massaging his temples, feeling a bit hungover.

\- OK, I understand... so what would require two of my days to be done?

He said, wishing that it wasn't what he was thinking.

\- Oh... that... HAHAHA!

The American said, patting the German's back.

\- Since you have been behaving so good, things are nice around here and Russia's getting on my nerves, I thought that I would be heroic and let you see your brothe-

He wasn't able to finish, Germany took him in his arms and hugged strongly, tears falling. his image be dammed, he could do anything, bargain anything to see his brother again.

"I thought I would never see him again, maybe all this 'international relationship' thing isn't all that bad".

\- Thank-

This time Germany was the one being interrupt:

\- That's no problem! BUT! You need to agree with certain... "things" today...

\- ANYTHING!

Said the German, kind of regretting and feeling like it would be kind of a pain in the ass, but to see his brother he really would do anything.

\- OK~ so let's get down to it.

Later that night they were eating wurst, hamburger and coffee.

\- So I was saying...

Nham, a bite and chew sound.

\- ... That I could put you there...

Shurp, drinking coffee.

\- … Disguised, of course...

And before he could bite another piece, Germany outburst:

\- TALK AFTER YOU FINISH TO EAT!

It wasn't enough for the American to have messed up the living room and the others rooms too, he also had to be annoying eating.

\- Ah~~ thank you for the food!

He caressed his belly.

\- So much better than eating England's...

Germany reflected that he had to ask the Englishman how could he endure this fatty idiot.

\- OK! My heroic idea to reunite the both of you is send you there in disguise. Even among your people you stand out a lot, you should be more heroic like me!

Normally the German would say something about the unnecessary remark, but the feelings he locked away came back. In a jump he got up and went to the bathroom.

\- Hey! Ludwig! What's wrong?

The American knocked the door.

\- Heeeeeyyy!

Not hearing an answer he put his ear and listened soft, controlled sobs.

At nine in the morning everything was ready: Germany was dressed up – a light brown wig, an officers blue suit, glasses and a false identification. All prepared by America, even the papers he had to show the Soviet officers to be able to cross.

At ten he was on a restaurant peacefully eating, waiting the messenger and looking around the city. His stomach grumbled and the feelings mixed up inside him – after such a long time he felt weak again.

When the messenger came, shaking hands with Germany, he told him to follow.

They walked and talked as if they knew each other from a long time, to not be found out.

\- I see...

Germany lowered his voice:

\- ... It must be hard on you guys here with that... That... _Verdammt_ bastard sniffing around.

The guy eyed him, he felt strange about it but didn't care.

\- When will I be able to see my brother?

The man answered and smiled, he could hear hope on the other' voice:

\- Soon. Now we must get inside that house and wait, as arranged.

When they got inside, the door closed. It was pitch dark and as Germany was going to ask the guy what was going on, he was hit hard on the head.

World turned and became black, the last thing heard being a:

\- Fufufu~ so easy.


	5. Truth be told: nothing is forbidden

**Chapter 5 – Truth be told: nothing is forbidden**

Blood.

That was the first smell he could tell apart when his consciousness came. He couldn't see, didn't even know if his eyes were open, closed or blindfolded, his head was wet and hurt to move, even a slightly. Spinning and spinning, his mind was confused, couldn't even calculate 2+2. Trying to move he found out that he also didn't feel his arms.

Everything was fuzzy. As he tried to remember what had happened, connecting the puzzle – and understand what was actually happening – he hear a laugh that made his blood unbelievable cold, he started to shiver.

\- Fufufu~ so naive... Did you really think it would work?

And that was it, the sinister voice being enough to 'sober' the German up enough to yell:

\- _Gott verdammt! Scheiß_! Who...

And he felt a hard punch on the face, drawing more blood – he probably bit his tongue.

Russia pulled Germany's chin up and undid the blindfold to be able to see the face writhe as he hit hard the leg with a pipe – it made a disturbing cracking sound. The blue eyed blond didn't yell, but the Russian now drank on the other' pain, confusion and anger.

Taking some minutes to calm down, feeling something strange getting inside his arm he took some deep breaths and he thought:

"What the... Something's wrong... Russia? It... no sense... Head hurts..."

He had a puffy breath, sounding deeply hurt or scared.

\- Hurting, _da_?

He didn't hear an answer.

\- Hmm~ Maybe the dose was too high. Fufufu~ I only wanted you light headed but now...

Russia put down a syringe and then grabbed the German's jaw, turning it to the sides.

\- … Seems like you are unable to think at all... Hum?

The Russian looked him up and down.

\- Poor you, I thought they were taking 'good' care of you, but I can see it's not the case.

Lavender eyes inspecting profoundly the blonde.

\- Also, you have such dark circles around your eyes, you look so... Weak~.

Pleasure burst deep into the observer' eyes that, for sure, loved to torment the weak. Not being able to hold on anymore, he licked his lips.

"Fufufu~ Soon..."

A soft, low voice said:

\- _Bruder_? Where... Where are you... _bruder_?

The Russian tilted his head, not expecting his prey to make a clear question so soon.

\- He's working, of course, there are things to be done and pigs like you to hunt.

Germany didn't understand. What was he saying? Who was there? Things just slid from his mind. He felt danger, a throb in his heart and shiver inside his guts, but he still couldn't link the points. His eyes were unfocused, not because his mind was away, but because something didn't let it get a hold.

Oblivious, the German didn't noticed anything until pain washed over him, what made him groan with a broken voice.

\- Yes, like that~ You're being such a good boy Lud! Fufufu~ So lovely...

Germany tried to open his eyes – that were watery – and focus to see what was giving him such agony... It was almost as he was... But his hardly joint thought thread was broken and somewhere far away he heard:

\- You have such beautiful eyes, I tire to remember how they looked that day, show it to me again now~.

A new wave of pain came, his stomach turned and he wanted to throw up, but was unable. Not wearing his strong front – being unable to even think -, he made exactly the faces but not the sounds the other wanted.

\- Eh~ strong aren't we? But we have all the time of the day. You will make some cute noises for me, _da_?

A door opened somewhere behind Germany and Russia smirked. A pale hand covered the German's eye, he didn't know why, but he knew who it was, the only solid thought inside his mind; and it filled him with warm and despair. Confused, he felt secure but somehow he knew: His life was in danger.

\- Shall we teach that imprudent America that spying us is not nice and it's kind of pricey? Fufufu~ so now the party begins!


	6. Of blood and

**Chapter 6 – Of blood and...**

Berlin – November, 1989

Germany was looking the wave of people yelling, cheering and picking everything they could to throw on the wall. It would fall today, by the hands of the people.

He saw a familiar face atop that same wall, calling for the public to put it down.

His heart beat increased, blood leaving his face, stomach turned and turned and whatever he had ate wanted to get out. He didn't know why, but the sight of the albino sent shivers down to his spine, the feeling of a hot breath on his neck crossed his mind.

"What is it? When? Who..."

The world spun and his heart raced like mad. He had to hold into something soon. Finding a tree, he waited until it was safe to get up again.

"I must be imagining things".

He thought and run to his brother who was now on the, soon-not-called-this, West Germany, looking for him.

\- _Bruder! BRUDER_!

He ran and braced the feelings, hugging his brother.

\- Gilbert! It's been so long! I feared you were lost... How- how are you? Any injuries?

And as he asked, he turned Prussia around, looking, searching, so scared and worried that something must have happened.

\- Kesesesese, I'm fine Ludwig! I'm awesome remember? I...

The Prussian's voice broke and both of them put the head on the other' shoulder, crying quietly among their people.

That night they threw a party: Italy, Japan, America, England, France, Spain and even the easily forgotten Canada were there.

France put his arm around Germany and whispered:

\- So, all set now, _oui_?

The German had a warm smile on his face, a rare sight!

\- Yes... I... Need to thank all of you...

France laughed.

\- _Pourquoi_? All you need to know is that a good "international relationship" can resolve anything!

Germany wasn't exactly happy about that remark, but thought:

"In this world, someone always have to get 'fucked' because of a whim, eh? I had enough of it for my entire lifetime". And resumed to party with his brother.

Meanwhile in Moscow, Russia was thinking back on the day Germany tried to spy on him.

-Eh~ out so soon? Like that it's not fun at all...

Russia looked at the sleepy, unfocused and a bit twisted face before him, meanwhile the one that put Germany on that condition hugged the blond sweetly.

\- Don't worry he's my blood, when the time comes, this will makes him awake, as you made me; to 'internationals relationships' last long you need have a nice foundation deep in the mind, right?

An evil grin could be seen on the albinos lips, he caressed his brother's face.

\- Hu~hum~ I told you that and worked hard on it, didn't I? Fufufu~ If you are so sure about your brother, how can I say otherwise? Fufufu~ you wanted to do this to him so much for a long time, _da_? Drug him and throw him into Hell?

Russia caressed the other' chin. A laugh echoed inside the room.

\- Hell? He was in hell before. Didn't the spies said so? How could he be OK surrounded by those profiteers pigs? Well, I also didn't teach him anything about 'international relationship' back before the war, so he must have gotten some damn hard times with his "allies"~.

His blood red eyes shined darkly as he imagined the situation, drinking on the image: Germany bathed with shame and a hurt pride.

\- More importantly...

The Prussian shoved away the early thoughts, cleaning the saliva on the side of his mouth.

\- Will YOUR plan work on me?

His chin was grabbed and his face was inches from the other'.

\- I didn't teach you to talk like that, _da_?

It sent shivers to the smaller' spine.

\- I...

He wasn't let to finish a sentence.

\- It's a tricky bet, but if it works we'll get what we want, and your brother unwilling will help and sacrifice himself.

The memory vanished and he whispered:

\- All on due time... Fufufu~. Everyone shall become one with me.

-x-

 _Note: Yes, it's the end. I know that it sounds like something will come, but as I said, I was inspired by another work and don't want to cross them._


End file.
